User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Scavenged M1919
Scavenged M1919 - The Idea Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata, Oh Yeah! So many little holes. - BlizzardOfOz123﻿ In the last two games there were several disapointments with the machine gun weapons. In Bioshock, the Tommy Gun was perfectly balanced. The upgrades were useful, and the weapon was easy to use. The only problem with the Tommy Gun﻿ was that it was weak against the tougher splicers and Protectors. Then there was the monster that came in Bioshock Two. The Minigun was freakin huge! It was extremely unrealistic that even Delta could have weilded that thing one handed. That thing is basically a freakin GAU-9 Avenger! The amount of recoil would have jerked his aim all over the place, not to mention shattering his arm bones! On top of it all the 50. calibur round you could find should have cut people in half and ripped through armor like butter, but was actually incredibly weak compared to real life. And don't even get me started on the Ricochet upgrade. I am hoping that my weapon will fix the problems that plauged the first two. It should be easy to use, have useful upgrades, and is a little more realistic for Daedalus to wield one handed. So I present to you: The Scavenged M1919! Scavenged M1919 - Asthetics The Scavenged M1919 is the sucessor to the Minigun and the Tommy Gun. It is the third weapon you find in the game. During your first undersea walk, you will see this thing on the bottom of the ocean. It has barnacles and seaweed, but you take it back to home base and repair it. It is the basic version, with heavy barrel and boxy body. It is belt fed from a belt. The gun is fully automatic, and shoots large 30. calibur rifle rounds. (Which are probably more realistic to find than 50 calibur.) The body is rusted in someplaces, and a large barnacle serves as the iron sight, but otherwise it is in top condition for having spent time at the bottom of the ocean. Combat Style This gun is engineered for long burts of extended firing, but because it is one handed, Daedalus's aim will get quite bad from the recoil. The gun has a default 50 round belt. It is capable of extended firing, but has awful recoil, so short bursts are recomended. Good against large groups of enemies. It has a fair reload time, so watch out.﻿ Enhancements Paint Colors Matt Black, Grey, White, Steel, Gun Blue, Olive Green, ect. Materials Steel, Blued Steel, Grayed Steel, Titanium, Brass, Copper, Gold Gameplay Enhancements Upgraded Iron Sights - (Removes barnacle, replaces with real sights) Carrying Strap - (Increases movement speed)﻿ Ammo Types 30. calibur FMJ - These are the basic rounds for the M1919. They do a moderate amount of peircing damage, so good for armored enemies. Other than that there is nothing special about them. They have a regular grey color when seen in the belt. You can easily find these everywhere. The max ammo for this type is 300 rounds. 30. calibur Shrapnel - These are the antipersonel rounds for the Scavenged M1919. They have a unique effect of shattering inside an enemy, so are very effective against unarmored enemies. If the target hit by the Shrapnel round is unarmored, pieces of shrapnel will explode out the back, dealing damage to all enemies standing behind it. The shrapnel effect does not work on Protectors and robots. They are bright red when seen in the belt. These rounds can be crafted at U-Invents, and found somewhat commonly in the scenery. The max amount of ammo for this type is 150 rounds. 30. calibur Seekers- These are the Special type of ammo for the M1919. These rounds will lightly track an enemy's head once fired. They will only lightly track enemies, so if your aim is too far off, you will still miss. These rounds do the least amount of damage of the ammo types for this weapon. They leave a purple trail in the air wherever they flew. They can be seen beeping purple in the belt. These can be found very rarely in the environment, and can be crafted at U-Invents. The max ammo for this varient is 150 rounds. Upgrades the Upgrades for this gun are ment to be both useful, and varied. They will not be useless like the ricochet upgrade, or so help me!.... anyway here they are. Blue Upgrade - Tripod and Gas Nozzle This Upgrade adds a flash suppressor on the end of the barrel, and a tripod to the bottom of the gun. This upgrade decreases recoil when moving by 33%, and decreases recoil while standing still by 66% percent. This allows longer bursts without getting off track. Red Upgrade - Box Clip This Upgrade adds a large ammo box to the side of the gun. This has the effect of doubling both magazine size(100 rounds) and max ammo carried! More bullets means more dead splicers. Yellow Upgrade - Better Internals This Upgrade cleans up the main body of the gun so that is no longer rusty or misused in any way. In short, the gun now looks factory new. These better parts translate into a 50% firing rate increase. Lead storm baby! Purple Upgrade - Targeting Sight This upgrade adds a large circular video screen to the top of the gun. While this is purely asthetic, now enemies will be outlined in neon green when in iron sights, allowing easy tracking. It can also detect the enemies that are hiding behind ambush points, or playing dead. It's always nice to have an extra pair of eyes. Green Upgrade - Gyroscopic Barrel This upgrade replaces the regular barrel with a large, blue, oscillating one. This barrel completely negates recoil, so you can create an endless stream of perfectly accurate lead to throw at your enemies! Time for a hot lead injection Gene Traitors! Orange Upgrade - Gas Induction Chamber This upgrade adds a small, red canister of flammable gas to the bottom of the gun. This gas induction chamber gives each and every bullet a 20% chance to explode, dealing more damage. Any bullet that doesn't explode will cause a slight slowdown effect. RatatatatatatatatatatataBOOOM! Ha ha ha! Anyway guys, that is about it for the Scavenged M1919. What do you think. Tell me, i want to know. (Especially from my weapon expert Willbachbakal) Back to the Hub ﻿ Category:Blog posts